On the edge of eternity
by thekidflash
Summary: The voyager crew encounters a temporal space rift and intercepts a spaceship carrying eight unique individuals with extraordinary abilities. An alliance may be in order when the ship and it's crew find themselves stranded in an alternate dimension.
1. Oscillating Temporal Flux

"Full stop, Lieutenant Paris." Captain Janeway commanded as they approached an unusual spacial anomaly. The ship's instruments had earlier picked up high energy readings from only three parsecs away. Impulse thrusters would normally be enough, but Janeway, feeling eager to pursue solutions to reduce their 70 year journey home, commanded her crew, bright and chipper from a few good weeks of uneventful travel, to investigate. Even if there weren't any potential uses for the anomaly as a way to get home, as it was presumed to be a wormhole of some kind, then they could very well expand he knowledge of how wormholes emerged in the first place.

"Aye captain." Lieutenant Paris responded, dialing down the warp engines. It took only a minute before they broke out of the warp barrier and started propelling through space with their impulse drives. "Gee. That looks inviting."

Janeway was at a loss for words momentarily, from what "What are the gravitational readings? Are we at a safe distance?"

Across the room, the Vulcan tactician Tuvok scanned the data and inputted new data. "The gravitational field is a fraction of that of a red dwarf, at this distance we are not in danger. Scanners are picking up traces of debris made up of an unknown, high density material. What's more is that the reading are picking up energy fluctuations within what appears to be a temporal rift."

"Temporal." Janeway repeated, contemplating the significance. Of course that meant it had something to do with space time, and that was almost never a positive experience, if not always dangerous. "Ensign Kim, how close do you estimate we can get to the rift without being drawn in?"

Harry pressed his fingers against the console, typing quickly in hopes to get a result. "Optimum safe distance is twenty thousand kilometers from the event horizon, with the low gravitational readings we could get close enough to get a more accurate reading."

Janeway pulled some of her hair out of her eyes and carefully considered their circumstances. There have been so few opportunities to study, but there was the safety of Voyager's crew to take into consideration. "Maintain an orbital range of thirty thousand kilometers Lieutenant, and Tuvok, have sensors continue monitoring the rift. The last thing we need is to slip into the next century."

A small chuckle came from Paris as he did what was ordered. "Or the last. We might get to earth and they've only just invented space travel."

Tuvok raised a brow, glancing at the Lieutenant before continuing his work.

"It'll give you a chance to reconnect with your hobby... Reconstructing old cars?" quipped Commander Chakotay in a jovial tone, adding into the conversation to hopefully keep the bridge crew at ease.

Janeway glanced at her first officer with a wry smirk, knowing full well she instigated this segway into good humor. Perhaps Paris is correct? Would they arrive at Earth in time to meet Leonardo Da vinci? Perhaps in time to see the Declaration of Independence signed? It would be fulfilling from an intellectual standpoint but it wouldn't exactly be home, now would it. Janeway watched as her crew continued to playfully bicker for a moment, just before a few tonal blips interrupted them. "Tuvok, report." She said as she peered onto the screen, hoping to spot any fluctuation herself as they made their orbit around the face of the rift.

"I am detecting a fluctuation in the anomaly." Tuvok responded, reconfiguring the sensors to track their movements.

"What kind if fluctuation? A ship?" Janeway inquired. Given that they had investigated this area for that reason, to find out if the singularity had any potential for transporting them anywhere closer to home,

"I am picking up warp signature and as well as a large power source," Kim reported. "Based on this we'll have visual in fifteen seconds."

"Red alert. Lieutenant Paris, prepare impulse engines to retreat if we have to." Her goal here was to study the anomaly and she had no interest to engage in a conflict with an unknown alien species. The captain took a step down from her seat to stand at the ready, and considering what they have been through for the past few years, she considered that she may have been prepared for anything, at this point. She stepped forward away from the captains seat, hesitating as the ambiance in her bridge changed from the bright working conditions to the grave, dim light, enabling her crew to focus on the task ahead. "On screen."

"I don't know, but we can rule "Borg probe" out... I'm picking up a audio frequency." Ensign Kim reported, filtering the noise out and putting it on que to play for the bridge in anticipation for his captains next instruction. Given the situation at hand, they may not even get themselves involved, depending on what came out of the vortex, which seemed to be shrinking. What's more is that Tuvok's calculation seemed to be off, the ships still haven't appeared on screen, yet.

Tuvok was the first to supply an explanation for the phenomenon. "The energy within the anomaly appears to be dissipating. I calculate that it will be closed within five minutes, the ship may have been deterred by spacial turbulence or instrument failure."

"Here it comes, Captain." Ensign alerted, still filtering out new transmissions as a small glowing capsule appeared from the shrinking portal.

"One life sign detected, in what appears to be a self propelled conductive sphere. It may be what caused the anomaly." Considering the energy readings were spiraling upwards, it was clear that it would become stable within moments. The sphere rocketed past the Voyager as the crew watched on screen, seeing flashes and bursts of energy. In one such burst, the figure was seen in side. "Life signs are fading." Tuvok reported after a secondary scan.

"Can you get a lock with the transporter?"

"Affirmative."

"Do it."

Harry worked quickly, looking up to confirm on screen to what his console reported to him. "Transportation is complete. I... " The console, along with most of the instruments in the bridge powered down for a moment before rebooting itself in only moments. "That wasn't me."

"What about the orb?" Janeway asked, one thing at a time, as long as their instruments were working for the time being, they needed to be completely certain that they would not be regretting this decision later.

"The orb is continuing it's trajectory, bit it appears to be reaching critical speeds. It is not the source of the warp signature."

A ship shot into view, a white, sleek ship with circular arms coming out from the hull, with smooth and rounded features. It had a distinguishing emblem on the bow, a circle with what appeared to be the latin letter L, along with a star to the right.

"You don't think that's an Earth vessel, do you?" Lieutenant Paris wondered, looking upon the ship with a sense of wonder.

"We're about to find out." replied Chakotay, moving to stand with the captain.

"Before you hail them I want to know what was the cause of that power outage. Janeway to sickbay." She said, not missing a beat.

"If you want to know the cause of our little black out, you can thank our new friend here. He's had a rather electrifying experience." The doctor replied, the faint sound of a tricorder in the background.

"What is his condition?" Janeway asked,

"He's unconscious but he seems to be stirring. No internal damage detected- otherwise I think you'll need to see for yourself." The doctor snipped, seemingly impatient with the situation that they had dropped on him.

How odd. Janeway tilted her head, mildly perturbed by the docter's response, especially regarding the fact that they had a ship wide power surge from beaming this fellow onto their ship. She apprehensivly stared into the screen, watching as the other vessel approached.


	2. Starship databanks: powered by Google

The orb, now easily tens of thousands of miles away suddenly disappeared from the sensors on Voyager, followed by a current of electrical energy. The fall out of the burst was small, since there was nothing in space to conduct it, so it dissipated quickly. The cruiser seemed to be distracted by something and the first hail went unnoticed, which was disconcerting for the Captain. Non responsive ships were one of two things, aggressive, or badly damaged. Either way, they hailed again and opened all frequencies.

Who to appear on screen but a young Caucasian, who, in all appearances certainly looked human. He was heavy set and very round, though he still seemed fairly strong. His clothing was form fitting, but loose, and duo toned, blue and black. On his face rest a yellow translucent visor the set at his brow. He peered at the captain on screen, his mouth parted somewhat in surprise. "Hey Brainy! You might want to get over here!"

A young boy with bright, metallic magenta eyes and green skin stepped behind the first boy, looking at the screen with what Janeway could only assume was interest and apprehension. It was difficult to discern whether or not he was organic or mechanical, given the indents in the neck and arms, and like his friend he wore a sleek designed uniform with a design resembling a triangular upside down circuit on his forehead and on his chest. The pattern is repeated on his calves and bracers. His cheeks are also covered by the same material, connected to the neck of his uniform, colored in purple, black, and silver lined stripe along his shoulders.

The other stood at least a head taller then the other boy, dressed in a short sleeved form fitting orange and brown suit with a black design resembling a wolf on his chest. The defining feature of this young man was the fact that he looked more animal then he did human. Pointed ears, grey fur with a mane of black hair trailing down his back, with a strip of white hair hanging around his neck towards his chest. His yellow, feral eyes seemed to drill holes into the screen, face filled with apprehension and general distrust. Each one of them wore distinguishing skin tight outfits, each with the same yellow emblem on their hips, from before. It appeared that they were of the same organization, but it didn't hurt to allow a certain level of customization, the captain mused.

The green one stepped over to the console the overweight boy had been sitting at and they exchanged expressions of mutual disbelief.

The green alien turned his attention back to the console as he ran a scan on the ship. "Intepred class...?" He murmured. He paused only momentarily, turning his eyes back to meet Janeway's. "Our instruments are detecting our teammate is aboard your ship."

"That's correct. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway, and this is the USS Voyager of the United Federation." the captain exclaimed.

Hesitating, and his eyes low, still concentrating on the data. "My name is Brainiac 5. This is Timberwolf and Bouncing Boy. Including our teammate you beamed aboard there are eight of us."

The one known as Bouncing Boy offered a friendly wave. "It's a pleasure."

The gray one, aptly "named" Timberwolf, glowered at the green one as another one approached. A young woman aged in her late teens. She had a large prominent forehead with notably larger eyes then any human woman. Her long blond hair trailed down to her hips and she was clothed in a full body suit with boots, gloves and shoulder pads all incorporated, showing off her form extremely well, while still being modest. On her chest she bore a emblem of a ringed planet, not unlike Saturn back in the Sol system. She brushed some hair back behind her ear, revealing matching Saturn like earrings in the same pink color as the symbol and accents of her outfit. Her eyes, like the color she sported, were pink, and for a moment, glowed with even a more intent pink as she turned her attention towards the Voyager's crew on screen.

Chakotay watched the girl, a brow furrowed in apprehension. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they were being probed for threats via telepathy. It was only a moment before the girl turned to the screen and smiled at him, her eyes returning to normal.

_It's alright. We mean you no harm. _

Chakotay flinched at the sound in his head as did the Captain. A telepath, there was no mistake. The commander looked to the captain with some concern, but didn't voice his opinion, yet. He could see the potential danger with a telepath _that_ powerful, but for now, he would take it on her word that they would approach this encounter peacefully.

"Brainy." Saturn Girl said reassuringly to her friend.

"With your permission, Saturn Girl and I would like to come aboard and retrieve our friend personally. If you don't mind." Brainiac 5 continued.

Janeway turned to her first mate, her eyes mildly concerned. They were a powerful lot, they didn't want to bring in a potential threat if they didn't have to, but these young men and women were being honest and open with them, for the most part.

Chakotay hesitated, then nodded, whispering to her. "It's taking a chance, but from the looks of it, they may be in more trouble than they realize."

Janeway nodded, "Remain where you are, we'll beam you aboard in a few minutes."

A young man with black hair stepped up beside Brainiac 5 and Saturn Girl. He was tall and strapping, clad in purple and black, sleeves reaching to his gloves that extended two his knuckles, leaving his fingers bare. His shoulders were cast in a durable material, that, while formfitting, seemed to be more like armor, and several metallic orbs adorned his chest. "I'll be coming too."

"Thank you, Captain." Saturn Girl said, placing a hand on Brainiac's chair.

The captain nodded, "You'll be teleported directly to one of our briefing rooms. Before I meet with you I'll check on your friend in Sickbay and see if hes able to join us."

"Understood, Brainiac 5 out." the young alien replied, terminating the transmission.

Ensign Kim sent a frequency to the other ship, alerting them of the transportation, and within one moment, he reported on his action. "They're in the briefing room."

"Very good, Ensign." Janeway said approvingly. "Chakotay, you're with me. Everyone else, stay at your stations. Tuvok, run an analysis, find out what you can in the ships data banks regarding the species of our new visitors. Information like that might come in handy later."

Tuvok nodded responding curtly as he left the bridge. Janeway started out herself, with her first mate in tow. It was only until they had both entered the lift that the captain broke the silence. "What do you suppose they'll have to tell us?"

"Quite the story, I'm sure. Still, I'm concerned about the integrity of the ship. That surge was powerful enough to make the bridge and sickbay lose power, even just for a moment." Chakotay frowned at the thought. "If you don't mind, I'd like to check on engineering while you're in sickbay. It will only take a moment."

Janeway nodded, walking through the doors of the lift once they arrived at their stop. "That's fine. We can discus it on the way to the briefing room." She continued walking, leaving Chakotay at a nearby terminal, hearing only a faint "Chakotay to engineering-." from behind. A few more yards and she entered sickbay to see the doctor examining patient standing in the middle of the room. He was young and strapping. At least eighteen years old and built like a federation recruit right out of physical training. His outfit was made of form fitting material, completely unscathed despite the trauma that must have occurred in that energy field. The only exposed flesh were between his sleeves and gloves and his face, his sleeves ending at his elbow, and the rims of his indigo gloves cut gold an a jagged design. He had a conforming indigo top with parallel lightning bolts running down on either shoulder. White material accented the costume, running down the insides of his legs, ending at his calves where the boots began, again mimicking the lightning motif. Blue and white with lightning bolt insignia trailing down both shoulders. His hair was red, thick and shaggy, nearly meeting his neck, it gave him a boyish look, almost masking his emerging adult features. His eyes were shut and his arms crossed around his chest, a clearly annoyed expression in his eyes.

"Don't come any closer, Captain, this lad is a live wire." The doctor proclaimed, Seven standing and observing several feet away. "According to what he's told me, his core body temperature is governed by electricity. He is capable of generating 10 megawatts of electric energy, according to my readings."

"Oh. Puns. Great." the boy through his arms to the side, his eyes furrowing.

Janeway almost smirked at the objection to the Doctor's sense of humor, casting a glance at the doctor who then returned his attention to the boy.

So the boy was capable of single handedly taking down this ship. That was discouraging. Even with the force field in place it was still dangerous to step any closer. Frowning, she spoke, addressing the boy, "My name is Captain Janeway. You?"

"Lightning Lad." The boy responded, a brow quirked his eyes open a bit to look at the woman who was addressing her, his eyelids crackling with energy. "I bet you want to know what happened."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure your friends will inform me when I meet them, you're in good hands. As for where you are, you're aboard the Federation starship Voyager." The captain informed him. "Docter, why are his eyes closed?"

"His electrical power core has been disrupted and is leaking out through his eyes. For now, it's only a matter of finding a solution." He turned to his tools and produced a hypospray injector and pressed it against the boy's neck, injecting a light sedative and adrenaline depressant. "This may make you drowsy, but I believe your problem may have been linked to your adrenal system. You should be able to open your eyes in a moment."

A stubborn, almost arrogant huff from his nose was heard from the boy as he waited a moment, then his brows rose slightly. The boy grunted, bumping backwards against the forcefield. "Ugh, you weren't kidding." He complained, but his eyes appeared to be dimming from the crackling energy.

The doctor, tri-corder in hand, took readings on the lad's body and "Electrical levels are stabilizing." Captain, if you have somewhere to be, this may take a while longer. I'll have Seven escort him to the briefing room as I'm sure that's where you'll be meeting his crew mates."

"Who? What? Now?" Lightning Lad said, eyes, while dimmed from the energy, bright and interested, despite his obviously fatigued state.

"Members of your crew have beamed aboard this ship, and I've agreed to meet with them regarding your situation. I know I'm not your leader but I encourage you to stay here until you're able to join us." Janeway replied, the corners of her lips turning upwards.

"Yeah. Sure. That's fine." Lightning Lad replied, crossing his arms once again, hunching in a clear sign of irritation. It probably wasn't helping his case to have this kind of obstinate tone with her, but at the moment, he was very uncomfortable with the situation.

Janeway responded with a look of sympathy as she had a feeling she knew what what was troubling this boy, after all, she was young once and having the adults rein in, good or bad, was never a particularly uplifting experience. To that extent, she intentionally omitted the information concerning his retrieval, if only to avoid sounding redundant. The last thing she wanted to do was bruise his ego unnecessarily. "I'll be expecting you shortly. Given your rapid recovery up till this point I can't expect the doctor can justify keeping you much longer." The lips curled up wards in a polite, and ever so sardonic smile.

Lightning Lad caught the message, quirking an eyebrow, he gave an amused grunt, "Hmf." then watched as she left. Of course that exchange didn't stop the doctor from injecting him with another hypospray. "Grife!" He yelped as his hand moved to greet the point of pressure.


	3. Digressing to the future

Thanks to Anne Camp for this. View her FFN through my favorite authors.

"-Leary primitive. There is no forsee-" the boy's slightly mechanical voice cut off as Janeway walked into the briefing room. Taking in the three youngsters, she couldn't help but wish that they had been able to get more information about these life-forms. Two of them seemed distinctly human in origin, although highly evolved while the other one had come up with scans that suggested a android of sorts.

"Thank you for waiting," she said as warmly as she could, walking forward with a hand extended. "As I said before, I am Captain Janeway of the Star Ship, Voyager from the United Federation of Planets. This is my second in command, Commander Chakotay." She shook hands with each of them, as did the Native American.

The boy with disks on his...er...outfit spoke up first. "You have given formalities out, so I shall return them. I'm Cosmic Boy, you've already met Brainiac 5 and Saturn Girl. We represent the Legion of Superheroes."

Janeway had to blink at that, belaying a little of the surprise she felt. "Legion of Superheroes..." she repeated, her tone incredulous, a finger tapping against her chin and eyes betraying her amusement. She'd never had expected to hear-especially from a stranger here in the Delta Quadrant-anything that even slightly resembled Human culture. And yet here they stood, embodying a time lost genre of American entertainment...skin-tight suits and all. "I take it you've been to Earth," she commented, gesturing for them to take a seat.

The three exchanged glances before they took a seat at the opposite end of the table. "Of course we've been to Earth," Saturn Girl said, once they had situated themselves. "That's where our base is."

"Excuse me," the blond-haired robot (Janeway found herself tempted to ask if it was a wig or some sort of attachment) spoke up. "May I confirm the date. By Earth standards, it should be the 24th century, correct?"

Janeway raised an eyebrow. The way they asked that suggested they had missed a great deal of time. "Yes," she responded. "Would you like the exact stardate?"

"That will not be necessary, thank you," the android said politely. "Also, we seem to be a great distance from Earth."

The captain nodded, repressing a sigh. "The Milky Way Galaxy and surrounding areas have been mapped into different systems. The Earth is in the Alpha Quadrant. So are the Vulcan, Romulan and Klingon home worlds. We are currently in the Delta quadrant."

"With the technology at your disposal, it would take you approximately 70 years to reach this distance. Is this a long-term mission?"

Janeway shook her head. "It's a long story dealing with a very powerful being and a lot of energy."

Those strange, glossy purple eyes regarded her for several moments. "So it was an accident and you are currently plotting a course for Earth?"

"That's about it."

"You said 'the technology at our disposal'," Chakotay intervened, "that implies you know of more advanced technology?"

"Of course," Brainiac responded. "After all, we are from the 31st century."

_With names like that?_ Janeway couldn't help but think. Maybe the culture regressed. How else could a bunch of kids in costumes run around with high-level technology claiming to be super heroes?

"I also believe we are from an alternate reality," the android continued.

"Alternate Reality?" Chakotay asked.

_Not again_, Janeway thought.

"Wait, what makes you say that, Brainy?" Cosmic boy spoke up. Both he and Saturn girl stared at their friend with more than a little trepidation.

"It only makes sense. Currently, the galaxy as we know it should be overcoming the Great Crisis. They would not have this level of technology or any sort of encompassing military governing body, such as this 'United Federation of Planets'."

"I have to ask," Janeway cut in. "One of your crew can create lightning and has a body that endures an energy core powerful enough to steer a small shuttle. Ms. Saturn is psychic," she nodded to the pink-clad girl. "May I ask, are there any abilities either one of you posses, as your mere presence on this ship could put my crew at risk?"

At this, Braniac 5 spoke up again. "And yet you invited us over here anyway?"

_Impressive,_ Janeway thought to herself. She hadn't seen such a well programmed computer board before. "It was only fair, seeing as we couldn't release your comrade to you. I asked you over in good faith." She let the implication hang, knowing they would catch it.

And they did. "I can control magnetic fields with my mind," Cosmic Boy said, nodding. Then he looked over at the green android. "Brainy here can hack anything anywhere and is really smart."

"A twelfth level intelligence is not just 'really smart'," the cyborg shot back. Janeway raised an eyebrow. He could feign emotion very well.

"Are you an android?" she asked him bluntly. Well, no sense in beating around the bush.

"Yes," he responded, not seeming offended at all.

"I see," she mused, looking her three guests over. "Then I must also ask one more question. As you observed, it will take us about 70 years to get home. We're a small ship, not meant for long missions like this, and I have many people aboard who would very much like to go home. We're lucky to contact our families at all. Could you aid us in our mission?"

Cosmic boy and Saturn girl exchanged glances while Braniac simply raised an eyebrow. "What do you propose?" the green-skinned boy asked.

"Anything," Janeway responded immediately, ignoring the wary looks from Chakotay. "Technology, riddles, a ride, a tow. We are stuck an awfully long way from home and I'm going to do everything within my power to get us home."

"I don't think we can," Cosmic boy responded slowly.

"Why not?" Chakotay asked.

"To do so would violate several temporal laws, not to mention we would not know what kind of an effect our presence has on this time line. It would be very unwise to do anything."

Cosmic boy sighed. "We really are sorry for your situation, but Brainy's right. Unless we can prove it will save lives in this universe and have no harmful consequences in our own universe, we cannot aid you at all. Truthfully, we shouldn't even be here. So as soon as Lightning Lad is ready, we will take him and leave."

Janeway nodded solemnly. She, of all people, knew what it was like to have similar orders to follow. "We have similar rules ourselves," she said, again suppressing a sigh. "Please forgive me, but I had to ask."

"And we understand that," Cosmic boy nodded, conceding the point.

"Speaking of Lightning Lad," Saturn girl said. "Is there any chance we could see him?"

"Of course," Janeway nodded then tapped her badge. "Janeway to sickbay. How is our patient?"

The doctor's sardonic voice answered almost immediately. "Actually, I was just about to call you, captain. I just had him escorted to the bridge." She frowned. He should have informed her first. They'd have to discuss that later.

"Very well," she said. "Janeway out." Looking up, she made to stand. "It seems he's on our way and-"

A loud noise shuddered through the ship as it rocked violently onto one side, throwing everyone out of their swivel chairs and onto the floor.

"This is what happens when you use primitive inertial dampeners," Braniac muttered as he picked himself up.

"Janeway to bridge! What's happened?"

"The other ship, it fired on us!" Paris's voice responded.

The brunette shot her guests a look, only to see an expression similar to utter surprise on their faces as well. Still not taking any chances, she nodded to Chakotay. "Keep them here," and went to walk out just as another blast slammed her into a wall.

"Wait a second," Cosmic boy protested from where he floated in the air. It took Janeway a moment and a double take to realize that yes, all three of them were floating. "That's our ship! We have to-"

"For we know this could have been a distraction," Chakotay cut him off.

Saturn girl had closed her eyes and looked to be concentrating hard.

"Send the security officers in and go," the Native American said to Janeway as she regained her feet. She nodded, signaling to the men just outside the door.

–

"Report." The captain ordered, rounding the railing on the way to her command seat. Lightning Lad was there as the doctor had mentioned, along with a security escort, though Janeway was almost positive that it would do them no good.

"It fired some kind of antimatter pulse at us." Kim reported, "Our shields are down to 80%."

"Antimatter? You gotta be kidding me." Lightning Lad said from behind the railing. He was surprised, even a bit arrogant, much like Brainiac 5 was only a few moments ago. He placed his hand on the railing and looked at the captain, concern in his eyes. "Can you hail them?"

"That depends. Ensign, are they charging their weapons?" The captain replied, glancing at the ship on screen.

"That's a negative, captain."

Lightning Lad let himself relax, exhaling a breath of air. The captain ordered a channel opened and within a moment, a face appeared on the screen.

"Hey! What the heck are you guys-"

"Lightzzt Lad!zzt!"

"Their transmission is giving out." Paris said quickly. "Trying to compensate."

Interference took hold for a few more seconds on screen before the picture cleared up. "We got problems here."

"Why did you fire on us?" The captain asked, examining the boy from the other side of the call.

"I had to get your attention, sorry about that." The Bouncing Boy responded. "All of our instruments failed almost the instant you all left the ship." The alerts were going off in the background. "Where's Brainy?"

Another small alert came from the station Kim was working on. "We have unauthorized access to our transporter frequency, coming from the conference room."

"Lock them out." Janeway replied. "Janeway to Chakotay. What's going on?"

"Never mind that, Captain, look on screen." Paris replied.

She wasn't surprised so much that they had hacked their teleporters with ease as much as she was that Brainiac and Cosmic Boy were out in a vacuum without protection, and unaffected, propelling themselves somehow through space towards their ship. A question for a later time, for now? "Red alert. Pull back to minimum transport range and put a lock on their crew."

"What are you doing?" Lightning Lad asked with apprehension.

"Taking measure to ensure the safety of your crew and mine." Janeway responded. "If these were normal circumstances I'd leave you to handle this with your capable hands. But considering your in unfamiliar territory I suggest you accept the help where you can get it."

The boy stiffened, flicking his icy blue eyes towards the screen and crossed his arms. "Alright." He said, jaw clenched. "Hope you know what you're doing."

"We'll just see where it goes." Janeway replied.


	4. We only had 3 trillion light years on it

"Voyager to Legion cruiser. Come in- er... Bouncing Boy?" Paris asked as he attempted once again to open a channel.

There was a small flicker, and faint, flickering photonic wavelength appeared on screen, vaguely resembling Brainiac 5. "He's currently occupied. Captain, if you want to know what's going on, take a reading from our power core."

Tuvok responded immediately and he looked up to greet his onlooking captain with the news. "Sensors are picking up the same spacial readings indicating an identical anomaly which brought them here is now in their power core. If it does not close, it may produce a singularity that could tear that ship apart and pull us in with it."

"So you see my dilemma." Brainy responded. "I'm ejecting the core."

"What about getting home?" Lighting Lad asked in a skeptic and doubtful tone. "Without the core we won't be able to hit warp!"

"And I can build another. Would you rather lose the whole ship?" Brainy replied. "I'll have it done in three minutes and we'll use secondary propulsion to escape."

A string of alerts could be heard from the tactical conn, to which Tuvok said: "The energy is fluctuating. You may not have that time."

"If you'll let me do what I need to, I will." Brainy replied. "Brainiac 5 out." And the transmission ended.

"Get a lock on them and prepare to beam them onto this ship, Harry. Lieutenant, get warp drives on line and ready for warp three." Janeway ordered, eying the drama unfolding on screen. She turned to Lightning Lad, baring only a look of consolation. "It's the least we can do, in the worse case."

"It's probably how Brainy'd want it." the young 'super hero' replied. "Or not. You know what I mean."

Glancing past the boy at Tuvok, she nodded very slightly. "That I do."

It was exactly three minutes later that the warp core ejected, just as Brainy had promised. It looked like clear sailings, until they realized that the ship wasn't moving. The core detonated in a blast of clear, gleaming energy. The shock wave expanded, then contracted into itself, pouring it's light down into a the hole that had thrust open in space, now aglow with red and yellow crackling lightning. The small white ship was being drawn into the dimensional worm hole.

Lightning Lad brought his fist level with his chin and spoke, "Brainy! What's going on?" All he got in return from his comm link ring, was static. Something was interfering, and probably the high energy frequency of the anomaly.

The ship shook from another hit, a shock wave from the initial expansion. At this rate, they were going to lose both ships if someone didn't act fast.

"Chakotay to the Captain." Came over the comm.

"Make it quick." Janeway said, bracing herself against another rocking of the ship. In the corner, a console, erupted into sparks and sending the crewman ducking for cover. Harry Kim too ducked aside from another terminal suffering a similar fate.

"Saturn Girl's just informed that her crew requires assistance. The ship is losing structural integrity." The native American hesitated before he spoke again, knowing full well they were taking a leap of faith even interacting with these 'Legionnaires," but they were in a deal of trouble and Starfleet regulations required them to at least take an action.

"Understood." Janeway said, noting the apprehension from her second, "Prepare to beam them to the transporter room. Alert the doctor in sick bay."

"Aye Captain." replied Kim. "I've got a lock. Eight to beam aboard."

The worm hole fluctuated as the ship descended into the event horizon, the hull compacting into itself, but surprisingly it was remaining mostly intact. For a moment, it stopped moving, sending out another pulls before it seemingly jumped to warp and went through the portal again.

"We've got them, Captain." The ensign exclaimed, thought pausing a moment to review another data piece of data that was coming in. Something was accessing the transporters again.

Relief was felt throughout the bridge, but it wasn't over yet. "Tom."

"On it captain." The helmsman said as voyager made it's retreat, adjusting it's course to well away from the anomaly, towards their previous trajectory before they had decided to explore the anomaly. They went to warp in only a few seconds, just narrowly escaping the gravity from the wormhole, as Paris would later note in his personal log. "We're out of the woods."

"Looks like our new friend accessed the transporters again, something in cargo bay two." Ensign Kim said.

"We're going to have to have a talk about that." Janeway remained cool, but she was obviously troubled by the situation, if not mildly intimidated by the task at hand.

"Because we're living under your house now?" Lightning Lad gave a snarky retort, but it was all he could think to do, now that their ride had been removed and their chances of returning greatly diminished.

The captain offered a softer tone in her voice, "Not how I'd put it, but for the moment, yes." She walked up the step to meet him in the rear of the bridge. "If you'll follow me, perhaps we can make some accommodations."

Silently, the boy nodded and moved to follow. "Tuvok, send for Chakotay and wait for us in the briefing room. As for the rest of you, start on repairs. Commander Chakotay will have the bridge." With that, the captain exited the doors with the time displaced youth in tow.


	5. It pays to be l33t

**Cosmic Boy. ** Better known to his friends as 'Cos' or Rokk. He is from a planet known as Braal, where each of the inhabitants possess the ability to manipulate magnetic fields in varying degrees. Rokk's abilities are perhaps, superhuman in comparison to other Braalians. One of the three founding members of the legion. Legion leader. 19 years old

**Lightning Lad. **Referred to as Garth and hailing from the planet Winath. His powers include electrical discharge generated internally from his own body. He was not born with his powers but adamantly refused to go into detail. One of three founding members of the Legion. Rank of field commander. 19 years old.

**Saturn Girl. **Known as Imra from the planet Titan. Imra can read and control the minds of others, as well as project telekenetic pulses with her mind. People of Titan all have psychic abilities in varying degrees, she is considered to have super human abilities when compared to other Titans. A founding member of the Legion. 18 years old.

_Janeway reviewed the data she had collected on the Legion, impressed by there abilities, to be sure, but she hadn't the foggiest idea of what she could do with them for the time being. Of course, considering she had integrated a former Borg into the crew? There was nothing that seemed so far out of reach._

**Timber Wolf. **First name, Brin. He was experimented on by a mad scientist as a young man and had joined the Legion to control the feral beast within him. His powers include superhuman strength, claws, speed, and heightened senses. A senior member of the Legion, he is 18 years old.

**Bouncing Boy. **Known formally as Chuck Taine. After accidentally ingesting a synthetic molecular rubber compound, he gained the ability to expand his body and propel himself at high velocities, becoming a juggernaut of sorts. He serves as a mechanical engineer, the ship's pilot and deputy leader to Cosmic Boy.

**Chameleon Boy. ** Known by Cam by his fellow Legionnaires from the planet Durla. He's able to change his form on the atomic level, capable of attaining the form of anything, sentient or non sentient, but can only adopt the powers and abilities of non sentient life. He is 15 years old.

**Phantom Girl. ** Tinya Wazzo of the Planet Bgztl. She can phase her molecules through any substance, an ability that all of her people are capable of in varying degrees. She also possesses diplomatic skills and has expressed an interest in assisting with 'PR' for the duration of the Legion's stay.

And finally. **Brainiac 5. **He is 17 years old by earth's standard. A living, sentient, computer, as he describes himself. His people are known as Coluans, who are all capable of high levels of intellect as well as being able to convert their bodies into a more formidable combat mode, though most of the elite Coluans spend all of their time in this form, Brainiac 5 prefers to emulate humanity instead. He is the team technician and tactical officer. Corrective action may be necessary due to his actions during the rescue mission.

–

An alert at the ready room door. "Come in." Janeway said, browsing the information at hand, feeling lucky that they had gotten what they had from them. Most of it was provided by Brainiac 5 by way of programming a hand held reader. It was fortunate, to her, that they were calling themselves the Legion of Superheroes, rather then the Legion of Super villains, but then again, that remained to be seen.

Chakotay entered quickly, evoking a smile from his senior officer. "I've arranged quarters for the Legion on deck four." He handed her a chart with the data concerning the matter. "I've also requested that they remain in their quarters after a visit to sickbay."

"Good. They may not want to admit it but they need the rest." And it was only the evening for them. "Tomorrow I'll schedule time in astro-metrics with "Brainy" and Mr. Taine." She said.

"Speaking of Brainiac, you're aware of what he did?" the commander queried.

"I am. A gamble on his part, and a risky one at that." She replied.

"Will you be restricting his access to the computer?"

"I'll be restricting access to the computer to all of them until we get to know each other a little better." Janeway relaxed in her chair, leaning against the armrest. Truthfully I just wonder if it would easier to just break the ice in the holodeck."

"Or send them to see Neelix." Chakotay smiled at that idea, but he would leave the meals up to the replicators for now. Neelix was a fine diplomat, but perhaps a bit too nimble and eccentric for this younger crowd.

Janeway laughed. She had a fondness for their Talaxian chef, but they needed to deal with this situation slowly, just as they did when they merged the two crews together. They also needed to make this work, because if they were very very lucky, they might have found a way home. She didn't want to make light of the station but there was an old saying back home: You rub my back, I'll rub yours. Hopefully that principal still applied 600 years in the future. "Check with Tom, Harry, and the Doctor. They may be interested in entertaining our guests in the holodeck later tonight."

"Sounds good. Will you be joining them?" Chakotay mused.

"If I have time? Maybe. I've still got to report to see Seven regarding the item in question." She pulled herself out of her chair. It went without saying then, that he was in charge. "I'll be finished shortly. Have Tim resume course to Earth."

He nodded and followed her out onto the bridge where he resumed his duties.

–

"Captain."

She paused at the voice, exhaling slowly before turning and greeting the gaze of the cold, metallic purple eyes of Brainiac 5. "I believe Commander Chakotay asked you to remain in your quarters."

"You're correct but I have something to attend to." He replied, stepping forward towards the cargo bay doors. "And I presume you're here to address the matter as well."

"You could say that. I'm glad you chose not to place your item in the sickbay, this cargo bay is home to one of my crew members and a few civilians." His expression, though mostly neutral, gave the Captain the impression that he was upset about something. He was no Vulcan, that could be certain; even comparing him to Commander Data of the Enterprise would probably be too far of a stretch.

"Really?" His eyes lit up with curiosity, before deteriorating into something more apologetic. "I didn't consider that."

"It must have been important and I'm sure they won't have any problems with it, but next time? Ask permission, please." Janeway continued on into the cargo bay, the doors opening at her presence.

Brainiac 5 gazed in at the woman at the console in the center of the room, before turning his attention to the strange technologies integrated with the cargo bay walls. They were some kind of charging stations for humanoids. To Brainiac 5, they foreign, but familiar all at once. He turned his attention back to the room and stepping forward to the devise on the floor. It was about four feet tall and shaped like a cap with a purple color. Computo, his mainframe computer's core matrix. It didn't have the complete processing capacity but it had all of his research and galactic data files within it.

The blond woman turned to look at Brainy, regarding him first as an intruder before she realized who he must have been, and that the captain was there as well. She glanced side wise at the captain with a perturbed and incredulous, yet very deadpan expression, as it played out only in her eyes. "One of your... 'super heroes'?"

"His name is Brainiac 5." Janeway said, although she doubted how accurate that was. "I apologize, Seven. The children weren't alarmed by what had happened?"

"The children were in the company of Naomi Wildman in the messhall while I was in Astro-metrics. Nothing appears to be damaged so I assumed it was all part of your plan." replied Seven, eying Brainy carefully.

Brainy finished examining the device and pressed a few buttons before turning back to the women, hands behind his back.

"Problems?" Asked the captain.

"None. This is only the main data core for our ships operating mainframe. I can modify it to function as a portable unit which may provide some assistance in returning us home." the android explained, careful to leave out the details on who he was referring to. At the moment, who was going home first was up in the air, as it might be much easier to return to Earth, then hop time and space with their own means.

"I see." Janeway paused, taking a step back so she could address the two of them. "You wouldn't mind bringing it along to our astrometrics lab to work out a solution with Seven of Nine tomorrow?"

"Yes." Brainy nodded. "Though I must make restrictions for accessing this device without the permission of myself or Cosmic Boy. Nor can it be integrated with your system. As we've discussed, the contamination of the time stream is far to great of a risk." He said earnestly.

Seven tilted her head at the boy, "You may provide valuable insight regarding technology we already have developed. The slipstream drive, integrating Borg transwarp technology with our own..." She didn't need to allude that much for the captain to pick up on her way of thinking.

"Technologies that exist elsewhere in the galaxy but we have been unable to implement them with our ship. If you could help us modify those technologies, we might be better equipped for the journey. Even shorten it substantially." The captain agreed.

The young coluan paused for a few moments, "I see you've found an albeit, obvious loophole." That he overlooked, very disappointing. He smiled at the thought. "I'll see what I can do."

Janeway cast a look of encouragement to Seven, who responded indifferently. Her comment was made based on what could be made of use, and the talent's of this boy could be utilized efficiently, as could the rest of the legion. "Then we should begin immediately." The former Borg remarked insistently.

"Than allow me to take my leave, but before I do, Brainy, I've invited you all to the Holodeck to blow off some steam." Janeway reported. "And tomorrow morning I'll expect you in the briefing room at 0600 hours to meet the senior staff face to face."

Brainiac 5 nodded to her, taking the small data file that she handed to him with all the information listed. "Thank you." he said politely.

The captain nodded to him, far more pleased with the situation now then she had been even ten minutes ago, but still, she knew from experience that there was no free ride on this journey. She parted company with the two and started over to engineering, given what they would hope to expect, her head engineer would probably appreciate the advance warning.


	6. The Holonerds Strike back

**[Authors Note]** New and improved chapter 6. If you already read the original, the first half is only slightly changed so you can kind of gloss over that part. The major changes are in part 2 in the tone and result of Seven and Brainy's interaction. This is more In character and has a bit more integtrity than the last version.

And please, please read my rejected chapter. You will understand what's been taking so long. [End shameless advertising.]

* * *

"They actually call themselves super heroes?" Harry chuckled, humoring the idea. While it did explain why that kid was named 'Lightning Lad' and why they were such elaborate outfits. It had this distinct nostalgic quality to it. "Sounds like a Holocomic."

"Don't get me started. They've got the costumes, the superpowers and the attitudes..." Tom Paris joked.

"Attitudes?"

"Peace, justice, and the American way." Paris continued, sardonic as ever as he programmed in a few more details to the holoprogram he had been working on. Captain Chakotay had given them the honor of giving the Legion the tour de Voyager. It was a small price to pay for extra Holodeck time, even if they had to work off duty for a while; but then, this was hardly considered work.

The door behind them opened. Harry looked back to see Lightning Lad being pulled along reluctantly by a floating girl with black hair. Garth and Tinya, according to the Captain's data files, followed then by Chameleon boy, and Bouncing Boy. Five out of nine wasn't that bad, Harry thought.

"Glad you could make it." Tom replied, walking over to Garth and offering his hand to shake. "We didn't get a chance to be formally introduced. I'm Tom, and this is Harry. You'll get our ranks and serial numbers tomorrow morning."

Garth had no idea if that was supposed to be a joke, but he shook the older man's hand anyway. "Looking forward to it." He said. "I'm Garth, but you already knew that." Obviously he didn't trust the starfleet officers, but it wasn't unwarranted. They'd been on this ship not 20 hours and he wasn't about to get all 'buddy buddy' with a few strangers.

Tinya sighed,"You could try to enjoy it." She crossed her arms and turned her dark eyes up to her comrade. She wasn't going to get into an argument, but she knew that her friend needed to unwind, even just a little.

"Isn't this a little small to be a sim chamber?" Cham asked, with his hands stretched behind his head, his lips widening into a smug grin.

Tom didn't answer besides smirking smugly himself, standing straight and away from the console. "Computer, set new input data to reset to original settings in twenty four hours."

"Modifications, complete."

"Start program: Paris 042"

A short chime was heard in the computer acknowledging input. The holographic interface activated and began to appear as a wave towards them before materializing fully in the sunny streets of a very very primitive village.

"Welcome to the Star Ship Voyager Holodeck's greatest Hits. " Tom smiled in his usual sardonic mannor as he overlooked the town. "Starting with our recreation of a Irish Village in the 19th century."

Chuck gazed out onto the streets with an impressed grin on his face. "I've only seen villages like these in history files. Even if this isn't as advanced as the holo-technology back home, this looks pretty accurate." Then again, what did he know? Brainy was the walking data-file!

"Hah. Sorry if our backwater holoprograms aren't as advanced as yours." Tom quipped in mock offense.

"Give it a chance. If you guys don't like it, we can always find another program." Harry explained.

Garth cleared his throat. "It's fine, but I don't see the point."

"The point is so you don't go stir crazy in your quarters." Chuck remarked. "Especially considering they won't let us leave our quarters without an escort, we're better off doing something to pass the time."

"That's exactly right. What what better way to do so then to indulge a little?" Tom replied as he patted Lightning Lad on the back, "C'mon 'lads'... let's go have a round at the pub, on me."

Lightning Lad, defeated, walked along beside his fellow legionnaire and the two star fleet officer, though this, this holo sim and all of this 'role playing' was hardly his idea of fun.

* * *

"The modifications are complete. Our communication relays in our... team rings, will act with the same functions of your commbadges." Brainiac 5 said, examining his work with a microsensor in his eye. He had remained in Cargo bay two for the duration of the afternoon, brushing up on Starfleet history files and starship construction; it was unsurprisingly primitive, so he finished his research quickly.

"Are you certain? You don't require a formal evaluation?" Seven of Nine asked as she worked on her own projects, largely ignoring the youth, whom she had to admit was intellectually gifted, even for an android.

"I already have. I've been able to monitor the frequency of several exchanges throughout the ship." Brainy put his ring back onto his finger and it automatically refitted to his knuckle, a small flicker of light surrounding him as he did so.

Seven stopped what she was doing and examined him, "The crew would not appreciate eaves dropping. I recommend you refrain such actions in the future." She regarded him coldly due to his disregard for the privacy of Voyagers crew, but she could understand why he did it, as not to cause a disturbance. "Have you finished reviewing the diagnostic data I've provided?"

Brainiac 5 nodded and handed her the PADD device. "Yes. The technology is viable but incomplete. Your report indicates that you've used the drive successfully three times before it threatened to cause heavy damage to Voyager's warp core. Despite Voyager's present insufficiencies, it should be easy to adapt, assuming the Drive wasn't completely dismantled." Of course that would give Brainy the opportunity to fully dissect the technology and improve upon it.

She ignored his implication, favoring his deduction instead. She also noted that he had a tendency to use similar vocabulary as she did, which she found interesting, but irrelevant. "We'll begin working at 0800 in the Astrometrics lab."

"Which is right down the hall, if I'm not mistaken." Brainiac 5 replied.

"You have studied the ships schematics as well." Seven observed pensively; it was her understanding that Brainiac 5 was to be monitored on his computer access, due to a potential security risk. "That is correct."

"When accessing the transporters, I downloaded the ships specs, yes." Brainiac 5 admitted. "Better I did that than cause a system wide error. "

"It would be wise of you to consult with a senior officer before accessing a terminal from now on, Seven advised him, her voice emotionless, but carrying a hidden warning.

Braniac glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and silently nodded. He couldn't make any guarantees given their situation here on the ship, but it was fair of her to say, especially if he wanted to remain on good terms with the crew. Perhaps a change of topic? Glancing to the far wall, eying the foreign technology that had been attached. "Speaking of which, I didn't see these in the design specifications."

"Not surprising. This is not Federation technology." She said easily enough, yet she was uncomfortable sharing details regarding her regeneration technology with him.

"As I'd expect. Energy nodes? Indicating a source of energy for a cybernetic interface." Brainiac 5 deduced, turning his attention back to Seven. "It's yours?"

While she could understand his interest in the technology, it was not relevant to their task at hand. Still, he was still working on his assigned tasks and his productivity was highly efficient. She humored him. "Yes. It's a regeneration alcove required by my Borg implants." Pausing, glanced sidelong, "No doubt you've already acquired the data on the Borg from our data base."

"Yes, but since my initial access I've only reviewed the information in this dataquad as relevant to the task at hand. I'd like to limit any data acquisition in this universe, if I can help it." He began working on the shield adjustments, which, considering this technology? Took only but a moment, and the moment of his success, he closed the distance between himself and Seven by telescoping his arm towards her, offering her the limb as he took another PADD to work on the Quantum drive calculations. "If you'd like to review my work for any modifications."

Seven was thrown by that action, seeing him extend his arm as quickly and easily as that. If he hadn't begun working on something else as quickly as he did she would have regarded it as him being aloof and lazy, rather than efficient. Slowly, she thanked him, taking the PADD to review the new data. She was almost shocked by the revisions he had made, almost. "Explain your proposition in using accelerated Tachyon particles as a field generator?"

"If your shields collapse with Voyager in the slipstream, there's a 67.032% chance the outer hull would be degraded and aged in seconds before it destroys the ship. It's part of the original schematics of the individual who gave you the technology." The boy explained, turning his down to his hip at the legion emblem flashed, indicating an incoming communication. He pressed a button and raised the ring towards his chin. "Brainiac 5 here."

"Brainy? They have a historical holosim running and you gotta come see." Came Bouncing Boy's voice from holographic image of his face emitted from the ring. "They've got some sort of anchient seasonal celebration called 'Paddy's day'."

Brainiac 5 considered this proposition, exhaling at the interruption. "As alluring and fascinating as it may be, I am preoccupied at the moment, however I'll see about meeting you after my calculations are complete."

"I hear you. Just don't blow up any laboratories, alright?" The teen on the other line teased, signing out.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few moments, Brainy slowly turning his head to glance at Seven who was simply staring at him incredulously. He turned back to inputting data into the data unit, chuckling dryly. "Sound advice." He said.

"I concur." She replied, the tone was equally dry. "You should not make a habit of it."


	7. It's all about general relativity

_[__**Author's Note**__: if you've already read through the first part of this fanfiction and have not reread the revised version of chapter six, please do so now before continuing as the revisions effect the mood and some details of this chapter. After this "Episode" concludes I'll be posting the rest of the story in separate stories, like you'd see on the TV.]_

* * *

At 0600 hours the gathering of senior officers and Legionnaires had commenced in the briefing room. At the head of the table sat Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay, on the opposite end, sat Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad. The rest of the legion, and those Crew members who offered up their respective seats, Neelix, Seven, Harry and Tom, either stood or sat in smaller chairs around the table.

Time devoted to introductions was short given the Legion Janeway's report detailing the Legion members, but nonetheless, there was a curt and brief greeting between those who were not quite familiar with the newcomers. Overall, the tone between the two crews have improved in the realm of civil affairs, but trust had to be earned, of course.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Janeway said, folding her hands together in front. She reiterated their purpose, explaining the discussion she had with Brainiac 5 the night before. "In our discussion, while I admit I was exploiting a loop hole I believe we have come to a compromise."

Rokk, Cosmic Boy, listened carefully as Janeway explained, but it unnerved him that he was not fully informed of this verbal transaction. Still, he trusted Brainy's judgment as he did any other legionnaire. "Even so, we still haven't heard any details, Brainy. I don't think anyone wants to be flying blind on this one."

"Duly noted." Brainiac quipped, resigning to his task of explaining his thoughts on the matter. "I'll presume we all know about parallel universes. The universe we are inhabiting currently is itself only one of an infinite incalculable number of possible versions of this universe, each stacked against each other in a way that distance is meaningless and inapplicable. They are literally taking up the same space, at the same time, in different dimensions. " He paused a moment hoping to keep his audience for a moment longer. "The multiverse is an integrated nexus to which all realities intersect. In other words, one must reach the nexus and traverse it to reach home, and the odds of succeeding would be far greater at a familiar vantage point."

"And that would be Earth..." Timberwolf said, glossing over the techno-jabber and explanation to the meat of the argument.

"Correct."

The implications of Brainy's speech was completely unexpected to the Captain. When she hesitated in her answer, Tuvok spoke in her stead, his voice objective and level, "You are inferring that your intentions are now congruent to our own, and in doing so you are rejecting your previously stated principals of non-interference."

"Which is why the only way we can do this is with caution and careful planning." cautioned Cosmic Boy, mildly irate that Brainy didn't even report to him. It wasn't until Imra reached out to him telepathically that he relaxed.

"Which is why I have proposed that you only help us modify the technology that is available in this universe and at this time. We won't force you to take any risks that may lead to breaking your laws or principals." Janeway could read body language to tell what Cosmic Boy was feeling, and while it wasn't her he was upset with, she was attempting to put the boy at ease, it was all she could do. "There's little we can offer besides our full support and safe voyage. The ultimate decision is yours."

Tuvok rose his eyebrow, gazing into Neelix's direction, who's eyes widened in excitement. He knew the Talaxian's body language well, and he could only expect, once this meeting was over, that a few suggestions would be heard.

"We all know how strict the laws can be concerning time Travel are." Cosmic Boy announced gravely, with a heavy sigh. It almost appeared as if he was not going to budge on this issue. He instead, as if his own predispositions had been diverged. "But I think I can speak for all of us Legionnaires, I can't think of a good reason to say no."

Going on, Lightning Lad continued, "Especially if this whole 'polluting the time line' problem is an non-issue. It'd actually be going against our credo if we didn't do anything. Ya'know, fight for justice and help those in need?"

"Not to mention it lacks any sort of common sense." Bouncing Boy said from his seat.

The next step was voiced by the Chief Engineer, B'Ellanna Torres. "So, exactly are you planning to pull this off, and for that matter, how long do you think it will take to get up in running?"

"If you recall your efforts to implement a foreign Alien version of the slipstream warp technology, if that can be remodulated to adapt to your infrastructure, it could be completed in a few days. At worse, a few weeks. There's also the possibility of apprehending a transwarp technology from these... Borg." Brainiac 5 proposed.

Chakotay cleared his throat at preposition regarding the borg, exhaling as he gave his captain a sympathetic look. He was not touching that one, nor did she look as though she was prepared to explain to the risks when engaging the collective. "We'll take that idea into consideration, for now, let's start working with what we have. Have you made any headway in your research?"

"I have constructed 207 possible calculation variations and 14 simulations with the data you have collected in your first attempt as well with the technology available to me." The young genius said bluntly.

Seven added, "He was very thorough."

"Yes. It seems he was." Janeway gave a defeated chuckle. For what it was worth, this meeting has been lively. "Keep at it, both of you, and have those simulations sent to my ready room. B'Ellanna and I will be overseeing the work. As for the rest of you." She spoke gently, yet authoritatively. "You know well enough I'm sure, to stay out of trouble. We can't send you to the holodeck twenty-four/seven, nor would it be appropriate to have you be watched constantly."

Chakotay continued where she left off, "Which is why I'd like to propose that the Legion take on assignments around the ship, to keep busy. Believe me, it's better than the alternative."

The young Durlan smirked widely at that, "So a choice between being babysat, or doing the same kind of stuff we do anyway? Where do we sign up?"

* * *

The meeting came to a close with assignments doled out. If required, each legionnaire could be called upon for away missions if and when they arise depending on the need. Otherwise they volunteered for duties that would best utilize their abilities. Brainiac 5 of course had his own duties, along side Chuck who was assisting B'Ellanna Torres in engineering. the rest of them taking on various tasks on the ship. It wasn't a surprise that the rest of the boys were taking a security training detail under Tuvok's command.

At the conclusion of the meeting however, Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Lighting Lad remained in the briefing room a moment discussing a small matter in private. Still, they were watched over by Chakotay who assured his captain that he could handle this, whatever it may be.

"You still don't trust them do you?" Lightning Lad said with disbelief. "After all that, they're willing to work with us, and it's not like we haven't broken the rules before, bringing Superman back."

Cosmic Boy sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, "Right. Make assumptions. That'll make things better, Garth."

"Then what is it, fearless leader? Give it a week, Brainy'll have us back in the Sol System, he makes us a transdimensional warp... uh.. Doodad and we trek it back to New Metropolis." Garth crossed his arms, feigning a confidence. "So what's the problem?"

"It's nothing, okay? It doesn't sit right with me, that's all. It's like this whole thing can end in disaster, and if it does, it'll be our fault. You understand that, don't you?" Cosmic Boy snapped back.

They where like brothers in a way, going at it as passionately as they were. Chakotay could tell they had been through a lot together. He cleared his throat.

_I really hope he didn't hear all of that. _Saturn Girl thought. Her expression softened at the sight of Chakotay, but her tone was still reflecting her annoyance. "Can we help you, sir?"

"Actually I was hoping I could help." His question directed mostly towards Cosmic Boy, but of course, any kind of patronizing could make them both reluctant to answer him. "You're worried about how this will turn out?"

"Sorry, but yes." Cos' said, irate and indignant. "No offense."

Chakotay let that slide. He suspected that Cosmic Boy, as the leader, had a problem dealing with an authority higher than his own. The young man wouldn't admit it, but if that was the case, at one time, Chakotay could have related . "I can understand your caution, there's a lot at stake here. You're trapped in another dimension, in another time, much like we're lost in a unexplored region of space, your apprehension, fear or anger. All healthy emotions, and the best thing you can do is manage them productively."

"He's right Rokk. They've given us no reason no reason not to trust them." Saturn Girl agreed.

"I know. Look, guys. It's okay. Let's just get back to work. It's no big deal." A bit of a backtrack here, but then it was a big more easy for Cos' to dwell on his feelings when it was only his friends, and not an intervention, so to speak.

"Alright, alright. Look, Cos, see ya in the second shift, alright?" Lightning Lad replied, equally sick of this peptalk routine. "If we're lucky we might get to see some of those secret Holoprograms that Tom was telling us about."

"Oh, boy." Saturn Girl sighed as she followed Lightning Lad towards the door. "I don't want to know."

That left only the, in a matter of speaking, usurped leaders alone in the room. Cos began for the door himself, his brows furrowed in irritation and embarrassment for Garth, but he nodded in respect to Chakotay.

"Rokk."

"Hm."

"Your concerns are not misplaced. It's the mark of a true leader. Just remember." Chakogay began, moving to walk along side the boy. "Digression is the better part of valor."

A long pause as Cos sorted that through. He was walking through the door before turning his head to the commander, "You waited that whole speech to say that, didn't you."

A wry chuckle. "You could say that." Chakotay followed the young hero out to lead him to his new post.

* * *

"Resuming course, Captain." Tom reported as he resumed his role as helmsman.

Janeway sat in her captains chair, hand to her chin as she leaned against her arm rest. "Very good Lieutenant. Have the repairs been made to the secondary systems?"

"Affirmative. I've just received the report from engineering. Also B'Ellanna wants to get started on those simulations later this afternoon." Harry reported. "You think this will actually work?"

"Don't give into doubt so quickly Harry." Tom remarked. "Ever notice that, of all the adventures we've had, all the people we've met and with all the opportunities we've had, this is the most ridiculous?" He turned to the others. "Now don't get me wrong. I'm convinced. This one has got to work."

A strained chuckle from the captain, but in all seriousness, Tom was right. The premise of their situation was, she could admit, absurd, and maybe it was just the Legion's own determination and spirit that was rubbing off on her, but she was starting to believe that this plan was the one to get them home.

A short few minutes later, Chakotay returned to the bridge, treading down to his own seat to join the Captain. "Tuvok's initiated a training session with our people and theirs in the gym. No powers. It will be interesting to see how that will turn out." He reported as he sat.

"It sounds intriguing." Janeway said, feigning disinterest, her smile betraying her as she relaxed in her seat. "I'm guessing, you worked out the problems with those three?"  
"We made progress, if that's what you mean. Speaking of which, Mr. Ranzz mentioned something about the holodeck. How did that turn out, Tom?"

Tom smirked a bit, "It went alright until Captain Proton was once again facing up against Chaotica."

"Oh Tom." Janeway almost laughed. "What happened?"

"They defeated him in ten minutes." Harry replied.

"Really all it took was a sneak attack, the robot was taken out by Lightning Lad, Cham turned into a dinosaur and had a little fun chasing Chaotica and his minions into the badlands." Tom explained. "I'm almost disappointed."


End file.
